


love is a weird thing

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Love Confessions, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: "Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roomate, realizes he's fallen in love with him"





	

Derek didn’t think much about it at first. Stiles was making out with Jason, Derek hated Jason, it was just a simple case of not liking the guy. Not a big deal.

Two weeks later, it was a blond guy (Harry? Larry? Perry? Whatever). The moment Derek walked in on the two of them on his bed he thought he was going to break the door knob. But that wasn’t a big deal still, it was _his_ bed. Come on, boundaries.

Another two weeks and it was a red haired asshole from Stiles’ class. Then a tattooed guy Stiles met at a coffee shop, then, then, _then_ … It just kept _happening._ Guy after guy would make their way into Stiles’ pants and day after day, Derek just kept breaking cell phones, getting angrier and never understanding _why_.

Until Danny happened.

Derek never liked Jackson, couldn’t understand why Lydia would ever date someone like him, but he’s always been friends with Danny. He helped him scare some bullies away, danced with him at their Prom, he _likes_ Danny. How Derek went from going to the movies with him to punching his face because he saw him kissing Stiles? He will never know.

–

“Whoa, _whoa_ , hold up.” Erica blinks, waving her hands around. “Danny put that black eye on your face?” She questions. “ _Danny_?” When Derek only nods, she asks “What did you do to him?”

Derek huffs. “Sure, take his side.” He stands up, words just spilling out of his mouth without his permission. “I provoked him, he’s just another nice guy. _Saint Danny._ Yeah, why don’t you go make out with him too?”

Erica’s eyes widen immediately and even Boyd looks up from his book to give Derek a confused look. “What. The. Fuck.”

“I –” Derek starts only to growl, irritated, and collapse on the couch again, “I don’t know! This just keeps happening! I can’t even go to my own dorm without walking in on Stiles making out with some dude. That’s just – why can’t he just _stop_?” He begins to pull at his own hair. “And now Danny too? I used to like Danny! _I don’t know_!” He lets out another growl and buries his face in his hands, cursing when his lip starts to bleed again.

“Maybe you should just change dorms?” Erica hands him a tissue. “If Stiles being gay bothers you so much then –”

“What?” Derek snaps his head up. “I don’t – I’m not homophobic!” The thought alone makes him sick.

“It sounds like that to me.” Boyd says, voice filled with judgment, though his eyes are back on his book.

“I’m not! I can’t be!” He turns to Erica, hoping she would support him, when she only arches her eyebrow, Derek’s mouth opens in shock. “I’m not!” He repeats. “They have their right to be happy, they should be allowed to kiss whoever they want on the street, and hold hands and _love_ each other. I’m –”

“Then why can’t Stiles do just that?” Erica asks, confused.

“Because! He’s Stiles! He’s –” Derek cuts himself when realization washes over him. He doesn’t hate gay people, he doesn’t hate Danny or Harry or whoever else, he just –

“What?” Erica inquires.

“He’s _mine_.”

He just loves Stiles.

–

“Ah – finally!” Stiles yells as soon as Derek opens the door. It’s half past midnight, he thought he was being sneaky. “So? What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Homophobic-Asshole?” Stiles pokes at his chest insistently. “Danny had to get stitches!”

Derek closes his eyes, guilt filling his body. When he finally opens them to look at Stiles, he almost laughs at his own stupidity. It’s so _obvious_. Stiles is – Stiles is amazing, funny and so smart. He’s beautiful too and everything about him makes Derek _crazy._

“I’m sorry.” He finally says. “I know it’s not enough, but I – I don’t have an excuse.” Stiles only crosses his arms over his chest and waits for him to continue. “You can report me, but if you decide not to do it, just know that I will move out. I’ll do that first thing tomorrow, but if you don’t want me here now –” the thought of not being around Stiles makes his chest hurt, but he swallows the pain and continues, “I can go sleep at Boyd’s.”

“I don’t want you to move out.” Stiles says, voice soft but face stone-cold. “I just want to understand. You – we were friends, man. Or I thought we were. Come on, just – is it really because I’m bi? Because I know I can’t change that but, I thought you really weren’t that kind of person.”

“I’m not!” Derek rushes to say, looking down because for some reason he’s unable to look Stiles in the eye. “I just –”

“Just what?” Stiles presses.

“I don’t want to see you kiss other people.” He finally blurts out. “Because I want you to just kiss _me_.”

The silence is almost deafening and Derek has to hold himself not to turn around and run away.

“Well,” Stiles finally says, “you should have just _said_ so.”

When Derek finally looks up it is to see Stiles standing in front on him, their faces so close if only Derek just leaned in they could –

“Kiss me.” Stiles whispers.

And Derek does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
